A Little Surprise
by angel of shadows123
Summary: It has been three years since the Mariemaia incident and the Gundam pilots have not seen Heero or Trowa since. What have they been up to? And what happens when they are in for a little surprise... ON HOLD
1. When Happily Ever After Ends

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, though I do own all of my own characters.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, m-preg, you have been warned.  
_  
**A Little Surprise**  
Chapter One: When Happily Ever After Ends  
  
Beep. Beep. Beep. Slam! A small hand reached out and smashed the offending object, which happened to be an alarm clock, and hit the snooze button. Long slim fingers than reached out and turned off the first alarm, there being two that were set, and flopped back down to the bed in a boneless manner.  
Under the heavy comforter on the bed next to the alarm clock a sleeping figure stirred and finally a head of unruly dark brown hair withdrew from where it had been buried under the white pillow at the head of the bed. The sleepy figure sat up and shifted his legs over the side and sat groggily for a few minutes before yawning cutely. The figure was, in actuality, the eighteen-year-old boy Heero Yuy who was also the ex-pilot of the Gundam Wing.  
Heero yawned again and gave a stretch before stumbling to the bathroom connected to his bedroom and going to take a shower. As the water was heating up the sleepy pilot gazed at himself in the mirror half-asleep. He had the same high cheekbones, button nose, strong jaw, and small mouth with full pouting lips that he had during the war. Perhaps he looked a little older but his features were the same. His wide, almond shaped, Prussian eyes were half closed and glowed sleepily. The thick, long, dark lashes that framed them fluttered slightly as Heero yawned again before he stripped out of his clothes and walked into the shower.  
Once out of the shower he wrapped his towel around his waist and, looking more awake, began to brush his teeth. Just as he caught a whiff of the smell of toothpaste as he uncapped the tube his stomach jolted. Heero threw down the tube before lurching towards the toilet and allowing his dinner from the night before to come up. After getting his breathing back under control the small teen flushed the toilet and went back to the sink to rinse out his mouth.  
Finally he took in a deep breath and tried again to brush his teeth, being successful this time since he wasn't breathing in the scent. He washed his face and looked in the mirror again giving his reflection a glare. The long hours at school and work were starting to take a toll on the Perfect Soldier. Where his skin had once been a vibrant golden color it was now slightly pale and gave him a fragile look. There were dark circles of fatigue under his eyes and his unruly hair, which still fell sexily over his eyes, seemed to have dulled. Narrowing his eyes more for good measure the Japanese boy turned from his reflection and reentered his room.  
He soundlessly walked to his closet and changed into a pair of slacks, a white t-shirt, and a blue collared short-sleeved shirt with the buttons buttoned. He put on a pair of socks and went back into the bathroom to hang his towel up after drying his hair with it. He reentered the bedroom and stood over his bed, gazing sadly down on the second figure still sprawled out under the covers in a deep sleep.  
Heero gave a silent sigh. It had been almost a month since he had seen his lover awake. He missed running his fingers through the long brown strands of his love's hair, and feeling long strong arms wrap around him as the two cuddled on the couch. He missed the feel of thin lips against his own, and running his long delicate-looking fingers over the handsome face that belonged to his boyfriend.  
He missed seeing those emerald pools light up when he walked into the room, and how Trowa would only smile for him. He missed the way those emerald eyes would close as his love played his flute for hours, losing himself in the music he made. The way those long dark lashes would form crescents on his cheeks, just as they did now in sleep. The way that sharp chin would always perch on the top of his head or shoulder as the two snuggled on the couch together watching a movie. The way that slim face would glow as they sat together on a bench in the park, just enjoying each other's company.  
Heero missed everything about his lover. From the way Trowa would press his sharp nose into his hair and smell the scent that was his alone, to how he always smelled like his apple shampoo. But they hadn't seen each other awake in a long time what with work and school and all.   
Heero gave a sigh and gently brushed Trowa's long bangs out of his face so that both of his closed eyes would show and kissed his lover on the forehead. He covered the tall Latino teen with the blanket where it had slid off and ran his fingers through the soft brown strands of hair before sighing again and walking to his side of the bed. He gently took his gun from where he had put it besides the alarm clock on the nightstand and put it in his special holster in the back of his slacks. He exited the bedroom without looking back.  
He shoved his suit jacket and tie, which he had uncharacteristically left in the living room; into the messenger bag he had become accustomed to carrying. He then retrieved his nametag from one of the end tables in the said living room and clipped it to his blue shirt before walking into the kitchen and putting a single piece of toast in the toaster. While that was cooking he grabbed the documents he had left on the table and put those in a folder before putting that in his messenger bag also.  
Once the toast was done he held it in his mouth while he glanced at the clock. 5:00, good he would be at work by 5:30. He then ran to the front door and slipped his feet into the white sneakers he had started to wear when Trowa finally managed to convince him to get rid of his old yellow ones. He closed the door softly and locked it before running to catch the bus to work, if he missed it; it would be a twenty minute walk through the city to get to the small dinner he worked at part time in the mornings five days a week.  
He set off towards the bus stop, eating his toast on the way. He had been feeling really sick lately and it was all he could really hold down besides water and crackers. He had also noticed that he was prone to getting headaches and that he was constantly moody and short-tempered lately. Heero shook himself out of his thoughts as he made it to the bus stop and three minutes later he was on his way to work.  
  
"Good morning, my name is Heero and I will be your waiter today. Is everyone ready to order?" Heero asked. There was a black apron around his waist and he was holding a small note pad and a pen. He worked in Molly's Dinner, a small establishment that many people stopped at for breakfast before going to work. It was fairly empty at six in the morning, only having a few businessmen sipping coffee, and stockbrokers reading the newspaper.  
Heero was currently serving a few men who worked at a construction site nearby. He had moved to a fairly new colony in the L1 colony cluster with Trowa a few months after the Mariemaia incident. The circus that Trowa worked for had decided to make this colony their home since it had a booming economy and was a great place for tourists.  
"Yeah, I'll take the three egg special with bacon and a biscuit." One man said, his eye roaming over Heero's slim but muscular frame appreciatively. The small teen shifted in a graceful manner, his eyes flashing with irritation but he hid it.   
"Would you like toast or hash brown?" Heero asked.   
"I'll trade it in for your phone number." The man said with a saucy grin at Heero.   
"I'm sorry but I'm taken." Heero said indifferently. "Would you like toast or hash brown?"  
"Hash brown." The man snapped with a scowl. Heero wrote that down and turned to the other two men at the table who were chortling at their friend. Once he got all of the orders he slipped the pen in the pocket of his apron.   
"You're meal will be here shortly." He walked to the counter and clipped the order onto the turn style.   
"Hey Heero, how are ya doing?" A woman asked as she came in. She was a tall woman with short dark brown hair and glowing green eyes that smiled out of a comely face. She was a plump woman and had a motherly feel to her. This was Molly, the owner of the dinner. She had taken a liking to the young Gundam pilot and had given him a job after finding out that he and his boyfriend had just moved to the colony.   
"I am fine Molly." Heero answered with a rare smile. He suddenly paled, "could you please watch the shop for a moment? I have to use the restroom."  
"Of course dear." Molly said with a sympathetic smile to her employee as he raced to the bathroom. She knew that he had been feeling under the weather lately, but had chalked it up to stress from school and holding two jobs. He came out a few minutes later looking really pale but his facial expression was indifferent. He saw that the construction men's orders had come in so he took them their food before going to wait at another table.  
"I'll see you tomorrow Molly!" Heero called as his shift ended and he returned his apron to the laundry basket all of the dirty cloths were thrown into. They were washed at the end of the day.  
"All right dear, you take care of yourself okay?" She said as he waved. A tinkling sound from the bell on the door rang and then he was gone. Molly sighed, "you'll work yourself to exhaustion before too long kid..."  
  
"Morning Yuy, you're in early like normal," Heero's boss called as he entered the elevator in Winner Corp. Heero had a full time job as a computer technician in one of Quatre Raberba Winner's many technology companies. Of course his old friend didn't know he was working for him. Oh, no. After the Mariemaia incident Heero had disappeared without a trace and though Trowa kept in touch with the other pilots no one really knew where he was either.  
"Good morning sir." Heero greeted politely, his tie and jacket in place, and his bag over his shoulder. He swayed suddenly feeling faint but controlled it and kept his face impassive. "It's better to be early than late."  
"I suppose that's true." The man said with a small smile. "How has school been going?" Technically Heero's title was that he was 'in training' under one of the many technicians in the building. But in actuality he did much better work than any of the other employees and was treated as an equal. Every one knew about him being in school to get his degree that would allow him to be paid more. They also all knew of his sexual preference but no one really cared about that. They all liked the kind, quiet, young man that worked twice as hard as anyone else and had, incidentally, saved all of their lives more than once during the war.  
"School is fine." Heero answered back as the doors opened on their floor and they got out.  
"That's good, I'll talk to you later Yuy." The man said and walked into his office. He felt kind of sorry for the Japanese kid. He knew that he and his boyfriend were suffering financially and were struggling to keep enough money around for them both to go to school and pay for all of their expenses. Times were definitely tough for Heero Yuy and Trowa Barton. A shame, those two deserved happiness more than anyone else.  
Three hours later Heero's fingers that had been flying along the keys stopped and one rose to rub at his temples. Damn, that stupid headache had come back. He looked at the clock over the wall of his cubical and blinked seeing that it was his lunchtime. He finished what he was typing and saved it before getting up and stretching.  
He had taken off the jacket and hung it over his chair. It was late summer and quite hot. Suddenly feeling nauseated Heero sprinted for the bathroom and got there just in time to throw up into the toilet again. He cursed softly before flushing the toilet and washing his hands, and his mouth out and than washing his face. He dried himself off with a paper towel and decided to skip lunch, his stomach wasn't up to it.  
  
"Hey Heero." A girl greeted as Heero walked into his classes. As soon as he finished work at five he went to classes at the college.   
"Good evening Hil." He greeted back as he sat in his seat. He was in computer programming class right now. Hell, he knew more than the teacher but he still needed to go to classes to get his diploma. Hillary Mullet was a girl of medium height, which was at least four inches taller than Heero. She had a pretty face with wide light blue eyes. Her hair had been blonde but she died it bright orange and cropped it short and spiked it. She had two piercings on the lobe of her right ear, and three on the left with a cartilage piercing.   
Interestingly enough she came from a relatively normal happy family but they didn't mind what their precious oldest daughter did as long as she stayed out of drugs, sex, things against the law, and got good grades. It took Hillary three months before she finally got Heero to open up to her and they had become great friends. She had invited Heero and Trowa over to house on multiple occasions as her parents and younger brother, Ian, loved the two quiet college students. They didn't even care that the two were in a relationship with each other.   
"How have things with Clown boy been going? Still haven't seen him awake in awhile?" Hillary asked. She was dressed in a black halter-top and baggy black cargo pants with black combat boots that came to the middle of her calves.   
"No. I get up at four, go to work at the dinner by five thirty, go to my other job by eight, leave at five in the evening, come here by seven, go home by ten, study till twelve when I go to sleep and the cycle starts all over again." Heero explained sullenly. "Trowa wakes up at eight, goes to school by ten goes to work for the circus at three and comes home by twelve on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays; and goes to work at the bar at five and comes home at one in the morning on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays. Than on Sunday we both catch up on sleep, clean house, or study."   
"Brutal." Hillary said wrinkling her nose. "Are you sure you're not working yourself too hard Hee-kun?" Hillary asked. She had loved anime when she was younger and had started calling Heero that nickname because he was Japanese. "I know you are an all mighty Gundam pilot and all that but I think you need some good ol' fashion R and R."   
"I'll be fine." Heero said, pulling out his notebook and textbook from his bag, as well as a small box of disks. He shook his head as a wave of dizziness crashed over him.   
"You've been sick for a couple of weeks now Heero, I wouldn't call that fine." Hillary said with a raised pierced brow as she saw that Heero had paled considerably from the dizziness.  
"Don't worry about it Hil." Her Japanese friend said in a bland manner as the teacher came into the room and the lesson started.  
  
"See you tomorrow Hee-kun." Hillary said with a wave as the two exited the building their last classes had been in.  
"Hai." Heero answered.  
"Say hi to Tro-kun for me if you see him all right?" Hillary asked.  
"I will." Heero answered back. He waved and began to walk home, never being able to afford the bus fare back to his and Trowa's modest one bedroom one bath apartment on the poorer side of town.  
He stopped at a super market on his way home and cautiously entered. His eyes quickly scanned for possible threats and all of the exits and escape routes instantly as he headed towards a specific isle. He quickly found what he was looking for and grabbed seven different kinds before proceeding to the checkout.  
The woman behind the register shot him an odd look but decided not to ask and rang up his purchase. He handed her the crisp bills he had saved up from the past two weeks of not eating lunch; and quickly walked out of the store and towards home. He entered the apartment and locked the door behind him and took off his shoes before placing them near the door. He than put his messenger bag down near his shoes and cautiously brought his package that he had bought into the bathroom.  
It was a Tuesday and Trowa wasn't expected to be home until one so Heero felt no shame in what he was doing. It was better to be safe than sorry after all. Three hours later found Heero sitting at the small table in the middle of the kitchenette that he and Trowa dined on, staring blankly into space with the lights off. He vaguely heard Trowa's key in the lock and the sounds of Trowa putting his shoes by the door and yawning.   
Trowa came into the kitchen and snapped the light on and blinked seeing his lover just sitting at the kitchen table staring out into space. A pang of guilt hit him as he realized that this was the first time he had seen Heero awake in nearly a month. The two had been so busy with school and work that when one was home the other was at work, school, or already sleeping.  
"Heero?" Trowa asked, taking a seat across from the small Japanese teen.   
"Trowa." Heero answered back in a disconnected voice.  
"Are you okay?" Trowa asked.  
"I don't know. Am I?" Heero asked instead, still gazing blankly into space. Trowa frowned feeling worried.  
"Baby? What's wrong? Did something happen at work, or school?" The tall clown asked instead, his eyes narrowed and focused intently on his small love as he fought off sleep.  
Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Heero placed seven pen-looking objects in a line on the table in front of Trowa before putting his hands back in his lap. He was now looking at Trowa with an unreadable look on his face. Trowa blinked and looked up in confusion.  
"What are these?" He asked. Heero wordlessly placed a small pink box on the table and slid it over to his boyfriend before dropping his hands again and looking down using his bangs to shield his eyes.  
"Pregnancy tests?" Trowa asked looking up at Heero, with an even more confused stare. "Why do you have these?" Heero wordlessly pointed at the tests and Trowa studied them with closer scrutiny. All of them had bars, positive signs, or even the words pregnant going across their small screens. He gasped and looked up at Heero, not wanting to voice what Heero was suggesting.  
"I'm pregnant Trowa." Heero answered the unspoken question and his words echoed around in Trowa's head.   
_ "I'm pregnant Trowa..."_  
  
_ There it is, this idea just popped in my head and I had to write it down. Tell me if you want me to continue with this. As for my other stories... Trowa's Angel and Kieru are currently on hold. I have the next chapter for Meeting You written out I just have to type it on my computer and post it. I have the next chapter for Harry Potter and the Angels of War planed out partway, and the next chapter for All or Nothing should come out fairly soon. Don't expect fast updates though people. School starts next week and I have to finish my summer homework before it does. Please Review! Flames are Welcome!_


	2. A Positive Test One Day Keeps the Doctor...

_Disclaimer: Alas, I don't own Gundam Wing. I do own all of my own characters though. I also now own the entire Gundam Wing series on DVD and Endless Waltz! Yay! I got it for my birthday and it finally came in the mail two days ago! I actually watched eight episodes today! Yay!  
  
Warning: yaoi and m-preg.  
  
Thank you to: Mara202, Raid, KochiYami, la-z-azz, Chikopix, pUnKRoCk['s sk8ter chick, Yasei Raiden, and YaoiCyberCat (I'm having a debate on whether I should use Hikaru and Triton, I wasn't going to but now I think I might.)_  
  
"dialogue"  
  
_Thoughts_  
  
{translations}  
  
**A Little Surprise  
****  
**Chapter Two: A Positive Test One Day Keeps the Doctors Coming  
  
_"I'm Pregnant Trowa..."_ The words kept repeating over and over and over in Trowa's mind as he gazed blankly at his lover. Finally he said the most intelligent thing that came to mind in a situation such as this.  
"**What?!**" Okay... so the tall teen didn't _say_ it... more of yelped...  
"Trowa." Heero said slowly and his boyfriend nodded to say he heard. "I am pregnant. I am expecting. I am with child. Inside of my body is a baby. In a few months we will be parents. **What don't you understand?!**" By the end of that tirade Heero's unstable emotional state, doubled with his lack of nutrients and sleep for the past month, made his panic bubble up to the surface and erupt. He had been sitting there for three hours worrying, panicking, and denying what he had been dreading.  
Suddenly Heero paled whiter than the spotless sheets on the two's bed and got to his feet hurriedly. He hit the edge of the table with a loud banging sound and the pregnancy tests clattered to the floor as Heero sprinted for the bathroom. Trowa's stunned brain let his body move in autopilot as he chased after Heero and paused in shock in the doorway.  
His little love, the unbeatable, death-before-surrender, Perfect Soldier, Heero Yuy was kneeling on the cold tile floor in the bathroom throwing up violently into the white porcelain toilet. Trowa snapped out of his daze instantly and kneeled next to his violently sick boyfriend and held him up. His long graceful fingers brushed Heero's bangs out of his face and gently and slowly began to rub soothing circles on his back. After five minutes of violent vomiting, and five more of fierce dry heaving Heero's stomach settled down.  
He was too exhausted to get up so he opted to stay seated in front of the toilet. He lay his head on the purely white wall next to said toilet; and closed his wide Prussian eyes. Trowa continued to rub his back and studied his lover. Now that he took the time to scrutinize his Japanese boyfriend he noticed that Heero wasn't looking too hot.  
Well, he was looking _hot_, come on; this is Heero Yuy, he _always_ looks kissable. No, what Trowa noticed was far different. Heero was much paler than he had been a month ago. Where his skin was normally a rich golden color it was now an almost ashen white color. As a result the dark circles under his eyes became more pronounced making his, recently gaunt, face look wraith like.  
"Are you feeling better?" Trowa asked numbly. Heero nodded wordlessly, without opening his eyes. His long thick lashes contrasted greatly with his pale visage. Looking like double crescent moons when the color of the stars and space had reversed itself.  
"You don't believe me do you?" Heero asked softly, finally opening his eyes and turning his head slightly to see his boyfriend better. "You think I'm making this up."  
"To be honest I don't know what to believe Heero." Trowa answered truthfully. "I mean, you are a boy, I have obviously seen the proof of that." Heero gave a half-hearted smirk at that one. "It's not every day you're male boyfriend tells you that they're pregnant at three o' clock in the morning."  
"It's not everyday you find yourself taking seven pregnancy tests and finding them all to be positive when you are a male." Heero retorted with a snort. Trowa gave a strained smile at the jest.  
"If I wasn't allowed to consume alcohol while working I would swear I had a few too many drinks at the bar." Trowa said softly. Heero turned to face Trowa with an unreadable expression.  
"Are you going to leave me?" Heero asked in a dead tone. Trowa's eyes widened in shock and...  
"**What?!**" ...and he found himself repeating his intelligent sentiments from fifteen minutes before hand. He got himself under control seeing Heero wince from his volume and pulled the small pilot to his chest. "I would never leave you Heero, you know that." Trowa said in a much more acceptable volume considering that the two lived in an apartment building.  
"I'm sorry, but I've become really... emotional lately..." Heero said softly. "I can barely keep it in check." Trowa hugged him closer and placed a kiss on the top of his head. He finally helped Heero to his feet and supported him as they made their way over to the sink. He flushed the toilet before speaking.  
"Heero. You are the most beautiful person I have ever met, both physically and emotionally. You're the most kind-hearted and giving person there is. Not even Quatre can compare at times." Heero snorted at that as he washed his hands, mouth, and face. "I'm serious." Trowa said at the disbelieving snort. "I would be a fool to ever let you go, and I never will." Heero finished brushing his teeth and turned to Trowa and kissed him.  
"Thank you." He whispered, tucking his head under his love's chin. Trowa wrapped his long arms around his most precious possession and kissed him on the top of his head again. They stood there together for many moments before separating. Trowa brushed his own teeth before turning to the Japanese teen again.  
"I love you." Heero whispered softly.  
"I love you too." Trowa said kissing Heero on the lips deeply. They broke apart. "Come on, let's get you into bed."  
"O-kay." Heero said as he yawned. Trowa helped him into their bedroom and the two stripped down to their boxers. Once they were safely snuggled up in bed, Heero using his lover's firm chest as a pillow, the Latino teen spoke again.  
"Heero how is it possible for a male to become pregnant?" Trowa asked. Heero nuzzled his head under his clown's sharp chin.  
"I'll tell you tomorrow." Heero said tiredly. "I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow."  
"Whose the doctor?" Trowa asked in a protective manner. Heero smiled at that.  
"Sally." Heero answered. "She and Wufei are on this colony on a mission they finished yesterday. She managed to convince Chang to take the day off and go sight seeing as she had something to take care of."  
"Sight seeing?" Trowa asked in an amused tone. Heero's smile transformed into a down right grin.  
"Hn." His tone was also amused. "I already called Molly, Hillary, and Mr. Gates. They gave me the day off and Hillary said she would take the notes for me."  
"Did you tell them why?" Trowa asked.  
"I told them I was going to the doctor." Heero said. Then he scowled. "All three of them told me it was about time and lectured me about my health." Trowa chuckled and kissed Heero on the head again.  
"Hm." He said, his eyes starting to close. "Do you want me to come with you? I can skip my classes. I was planning on taking a break sooner or later anyway."  
"Please?" Heero asked before yawning.  
"Done." Trowa said sleepily. "How long should it take?"  
"Well, Sally will have to check to make sure I'm right. When she does I have to explain to both of you what happened." He yawned again. "If I'm right, and I'm positive I am, than they'll be sending me in for tests, lab work, and other such matters to check if the baby is healthy. That should take all day."  
"Well, we can deal with that tomorrow." Trowa said. Getting no reply he looked down to see that Heero was already fast asleep. He smiled and kissed his love on the forehead again. "Oyasumi koi." {Night, love.}  
  
"Hey guys." Sally Po greeted the two Gundam pilots as they entered the makeshift office in the Preventer building. Sally had taken over the office for the time being. Sally was a pretty woman of a mixed origin. Her face was round and her eyes were tilted showing her Chinese origin but everything else about her screamed 'Caucasian!' Her hair was a light blonde color that was worn in two plaits at the sides of her head, and her tilted green eyes were green. She was dressed in her Preventer uniform, with customary jacket. "Besides why you are here, how have you two been doing?"  
"We'll live." Trowa answered with a small smile to their friend.  
"That's always good. Why don't you hop up onto the table Heero?" Sally asked. The small Japanese teen got up on the examining table and sat tiredly. He had been sick all morning. "Now what seems to be the problem?"  
"Nausea, vomiting, loss of appetite, mood swings, fatigue, dizziness, and feeling faint." Heero answered as if reading out a mission report. He nodded his head at Trowa who handed Sally a large freezer Ziplock bag containing the seven positive pregnancy tests. (A/N: Would they stay positive that long? Oo) "I'm positive that I'm pregnant."  
"You're positive you're _what_?!" Sally asked.  
"Pregnant." Heero and Trowa answered. Sally blinked. She could have sworn that they had just told her, _twice_, that they thought Heero was pregnant. She blinked again.  
"Listen, can you just run a blood test?" Heero asked waspishly. "You know that I am incapable of playing practical jokes during working hours." Sally snapped out of it and took a sample of Heero's blood.  
"Okay, the test results should be back in two hours." Sally said. "Until then can you explain to me what is going on?" Trowa looked at his lover expectantly.  
"Are there any cameras, bugs, etcetera in this room?" Heero asked.  
"None, I swept for them as soon as I got here." Sally answered. Her nervous patient nodded before taking in a deep breath.  
"Do you remember training to be a Gundam pilot Trowa?" Heero asked softly.  
"Yeah, I only had time to be trained for a few months before Operation Meteor went underway." He answered with a frown.  
"The same is true for Wufei and Quatre." Heero said softly. "Duo was in training for one to two years at most."  
"What does this have to do with anything?" Trowa asked, then his expression turned murderous. "If one of those five doctors laid a hand on you..."  
"Iie." Heero said quickly. "It wasn't them." Trowa relaxed.  
"Than what?" Sally asked.  
"Unlike the rest of you I had been training with Dr. J since I was eight-years-old." Heero said softly and the two gaped at him. "It wasn't easy but J never allowed anyone to mess with me to his knowledge." He looked down.  
"Heero?" Sally asked gently. Heero shook his head, chasing away the bad memories and continued.  
"When I was thirteen I was captured during a mission by the Alliance." Heero continued. "My- a man I knew worked for that particular branch of the Alliance in the L6 colony cluster. He decided to use me as a guinea pig for his new experiment." He paused and gave Trowa a small smile as the tall clown took his hand in his. "They knocked me unconscious and when I woke up I found that they had done an operation to my abdomen and injected me with different chemicals." Heero said softly.  
"Wait... so they?" Sally trailed off.  
"Yes." Heero answered. "I escaped and destroyed the base. Dr. J checked me over and immediately found what they did. He got really pissed off at what they did to me."  
"What did they do Heero?" Trowa asked.  
"Well..." Heero blushed red. "Along with my normal organs they implanted female ones inside of me." He paused and turned redder. "All of the eggs in my ovaries have my DNA in them, but unlike a female I don't go through the menstrual cycle."  
"Then how..." Sally stopped in confusion and Heero, if possible, blushed even more.  
"I function basically like a lion in that respect." Heero said softly and Trowa blushed red also, knowing automatically what he meant. Female lions didn't go into heat. When they decided they wanted to get pregnant they had sex with a male lion for many, many hours until it caused her to ovulate. Sally coughed to hide a laugh at that one and motioned for Heero to continue.  
"We weren't sure if it would work or not so J injected me with drugs once a year to prevent me from getting pregnant no matter what happened." Heero continued. "Even after the war, Trowa and I didn't... well... last month was interesting..." Heero broke off and Sally laughed out loud as Trowa blushed even redder.  
"I see, I'll have to run some tests later Heero to see exactly what they altered." Sally remarked.  
"You don't actually." Heero said and pulled a disk out of his pocket and handed it to his blonde friend. "Here are J's files on that, and the files from the scientist that did this originally."  
"Heero, who was this person?" Trowa prodded gently. Heero looked down at his lap.  
"He was my uncle." Heero finally answered with a sigh. "After my parents died he was named my legal guardian but I ran away and joined up with Odin. Since he was technically my legal guardian before I killed him he was allowed to do what he wanted with me. But he's dead so it doesn't matter."  
"I see." Sally said softly as she took the disk. The lab results came in and a nurse entered and handed them to Sally, who thanked her, and waited for the girl to leave the room before opening them. "Well, it's positive. You are pregnant Heero." Heero nodded and Trowa paled but nodded also. "You better change into a hospital gown Heero, we have a long day of testing ahead of us. We have to make sure that you and that baby of yours is healthy."  
  
"All right then." Sally said at the end of the day. She came back into the rooms after Heero changed back into his normal clothes. She was carrying a large stack of pamphlets and books. She dropped those into Trowa's arms and looked down at the clipboard she had stuck on top of that. "Everything is going fine, both of you are perfectly healthy and you're due in April."  
"Well, that's good." Trowa said, peering over the large stack of book in his lap. It was a good thing he was so tall, if Sally had handed those books to Heero he would have had to peek around them.  
"Since you are friends of mine I took the liberty of getting you some reference material." Sally said. The two boys traded looks that obviously said 'reference material?' "Now, inside of the top book is a stack of stapled papers. Those are lists of what you should avoid and what you should get more of."  
Heero took out the list and blanched. "No vigorous exercise?" He asked looking up with a lost look on his face.  
"That's right Yuy." Sally said sternly. "You must do _some_ exercise but limit it to perhaps swimming or taking a one mile walk everyday. You don't want to do exercise that will raise your temperature or make you winded." Heero gave a slight pout to that, not that he'd ever admit it of course.  
"It says he's not supposed to take over-the-counter drugs." Trowa spoke up, flicking his emerald eyes up from the paper to the blonde Preventer agent.  
"Nope." Sally answered. "There are a few that are still safe. Before you take them call me and I can tell you if it is all right." She waited and when there were no other questions she nodded. "Now, somehow we need to schedule you to have an ultrasound next week."  
"It will look suspicious if you come back to this colony a week after your mission." Heero said with a frown.  
"Yes, but we can't afford to travel right now." Trowa added and Heero nodded.  
"Hm... that is a problem..." Sally trailed off. She looked at the two and sized them up. "I can call for some vacation time. If we let Lady Une what is going on she will be more than happy to let me come here in secret."  
"Wufei will become suspicious." Heero said.  
"It can't be helped Heero. I need to see what's happening with your baby." Sally said. Heero sighed and nodded.  
"Good. I'll call you when I can get here." Sally said calmly. "You may go back to work if you feel up to it tomorrow but try to take it easier. Both of you are obviously working yourselves to hard. It's not good for you Heero." The small Japanese boy nodded. "All right. I'll see you in a week."  
The two thanked her and waved before leaving her office. Sally looked down at the disk in her hand. _Oh, what the hell._ She thought and popped it into the computer to see exactly what she was dealing with.  
  
Trowa and Heero walked back to their apartment silently. Trowa was still carrying the large pile of books, not allowing Heero to take them. The small Japanese teen was carrying a paper bag with a bottle of vitamins he was supposed to take to keep his baby healthy. No words were exchanged between the two, as they were both deep in thought.  
When they finally reached home the two went straight to the kitchen. Trowa set the books on the floor at the side of the table as Heero put the vitamins with the other supplements they took in the morning. He would stop taking those of course. He really didn't need to take two vitamin pills in a day. He sat across from Trowa and there the two sat silently.  
"So..." Trowa trailed off.  
"Hn." Heero answered. Neither of them looked at each other. The phone rang saving them from an awkward silence and Trowa answered it.  
"Hello? Hi Quatre." Trowa said as he answered the phone. Heero watched him with interest. "I've been okay." Trowa chuckled. "No, I am not going to tell you where I am; and no, this line cannot be traced." Heero's lips twitched up in the corner at that. "Heero? What about Heero?" He said with a frown and Heero watched him intently. "Duo wants to see him? Why would I know where he is? You might try Wufei, he is a Preventer after all. All right, all right, bye little one." Trowa hung up.  
"The baka wants to see me?" Heero asked in surprise.  
"Heero, you _are_ his best friend after all." Trowa said. Heero slowly nodded at that and looked down at his hands. It was silent and finally Heero sighed.  
"What are we going to do Tro?" Heero asked softly. "In a few months I won't be able to hide this from the people at school and work."  
"I know." Trowa said softly back, deep in thought. "Well, we could transfer to Earth, we have just enough for that. If we make it seem like you're a girl than people won't notice the difference."  
"If Duo is searching for me than as soon as we enter the space port he will know exactly where we are." Heero answered back and Trowa nodded with a frown. Finally Trowa spoke up.  
"We could always tell them." He suggested softly. Heero closed his eyes and buried his head in his hands and sighed tiredly.  
"Then _you're_ the one who gets to explain everything." Heero said finally in a muffled voice.  
"Why me?" Trowa asked. Heero looked up and shot him a dark glare.  
"Because _you're_ the one who got _me_ pregnant." Heero snapped back. Trowa gulped at the mood swing and Heero sighed again. "Sorry."  
"It's all right." Trowa answered softly. To his surprise Heero looked at him with tears in his big blue eyes looking more miserable than the clown had ever seen him.  
"What are we supposed to do?" Heero asked in a shaky voice as he sniffed. Tears spilled over; and for the first time since he was eight-years-old he began to cry. The salty tears gently splashed onto the table. Trowa was instantly out of his seat and embracing his weepy love.  
"It'll be okay Heero." Trowa said softly. "Everything will work itself out." Heero buried his head in Trowa's chest still crying.  
"No it won't!" Heero sobbed. "I'm a male, I'm pregnant, and I haven't been able to hold down anything for two weeks now! And I don't even know why I'm crying!" Trowa gave a slight chuckle then and kissed away Heero's tears.  
"Baby, it's normal." Heero gave him a confused look. He looked absolutely adorable with his tear stained face, like a little child. "Sally said that it's just one of the side effects of pregnancy." Heero sniffed and buried his face in Trowa's wet sweater and Trowa hugged him closer. They were silent for a while. "I may have a solution to our problem... if you want to that is..." He sounded unsure of himself and Heero peeked at him through his chocolate colored bangs.  
"What is it?" Heero asked. He had calmed down by now. His tall love just had that affect on him.  
"Well... um..." Trowa trailed off again and Heero blinked at him cutely. "We could..." He mumbled something and Heero frowned.  
"We could what?" He asked. Trowa took a deep breath and looked Heero in the eyes.  
"We could always get married." Trowa said softly and blushed when Heero gazed at him intensely. Heero finally nodded and Trowa gaped. "You're serious?" Heero tilted his head slightly and nodded again. Trowa smiled and reached into his pocket pulling out a small black velvet box and opening it. Inside rested a golden ring.  
"Trowa?" Heero asked in shock.  
"Heero Yuy, will you marry me?"  
  
_ There it is! Also, to those of you who have ever read my other stories. If I do end up using Triton and Hikaru do you want me to throw Solo, Meilan, and James in too? I would greatly appreciate it if you gave me some input. I have plans for this fic but I need help making up my mind for this. Please Review! Flames are welcome! _


	3. Why Don't Men Take No for an Answer?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I do own all of my own characters so don't steal them okay? 

_Warnings: Shonen-ai, maybe shojo-ai, m-preg._

_Thank you to: fallenhope, TKM, Clarobell, Chikiopox, Yasei Raiden, unknown, DaughterofDeath, YaoiCyberCat, Mara202, and HeeroMyHeero._

_Okay, you guys **really **have to tell me if you want me to use Triton and Hikaru. You also have to tell me if you want me to use Solo, James, and Meilan. Thank you to those who answered, but I can't stall anymore. I need your answers for the next chapter so please review and tell me okay? As it stands:_

_Use Hikaru and Triton: 2 for, 1 undecided_

_Use Solo, James, and Meilan: 2 for, 1 undecided_

_Oh, about the adding Duo in on the fun. Maybe in my next story. I'm sorry but it would be a little awkward to make him in a threesome with Trowa and Heero with this story line. He will be in a threesome, just not with those two. Well, here's the next chapter!_

A Little Secret 

Chapter Three: A Reunion of an Interesting Sort

"Heero Yuy, will you marry me?" Heero gaped at Trowa, one hand straying to his stomach. Finally his face took on a soft quality and a small smile spread across his face. "Hai." He answered softly. Trowa smiled and slipped the ring on Heero's right ring finger before kissing him.

"I love you." Trowa murmured when they separated.

"I love you too." Heero murmured back as he stretched his neck up and captured Trowa's lips. When they finally separated Trowa began to make dinner, toast for Heero since he still couldn't hold anything down. Heero watched Trowa cook, his head supported on his hand.

"Is the smell bothering you?" Trowa asked in concern, turning to face his fiancé.

"No, it's fine." Heero answered calmly, he looked like he was in deep thought. Trowa gave a small smile and turned back to where he was making himself a grilled cheese sandwich. Finally Heero asked the question that had been bothering him. "How long have you been planning this?"

"To be honest, since the first day I saw you when you self destructed in Wing." Trowa answered back. Heero raised an eyebrow at him and he continued. "That's actually why I saved you. I thought you were beautiful so I picked you up in Heavyarms."

Heero started to laugh at that and Trowa soon joined him. Heero shook his head. "You were actually planning on marrying me in the middle of a war?"

"Hey, you need _something _to fight for." The tall clown answered as he placed Heero's plate in front of him and grabbed his own before sitting back down. His small love smiled and shook his head in a manner that clearly said, 'you're pathetic you know that?'

"Seriously." Heero said and Trowa looked up.

"I am, but if you mean when did I get the nerve to plan on buying the ring... right after the Mariemaia incident..." The tall clown blushed. "I guess you could say I've been saving up for awhile." Heero tilted his head with a soft look in his eyes.

"Hn." He said. This particular 'hn' meant 'I really, really love you.' Trowa's face then formed the expression that clearly stated. 'You're worth it.'

"We are going to have to tell Quatre, Duo, and Wufei eventually." Trowa remarked.

"I know..." Heero trailed off. He began to break his toast into small pieces before popping them into his mouth. "But I don't think we should tell them... everything... at one time. The shock will give Duo a heart attack."

"Not to mention what would happen to poor Wufei. He'd get off light with just a heart attack." Trowa added. The Japanese teen nodded in agreement. "What time do you get out of class tomorrow?"

"Ten, but you don't get off work till one." Heero answered.

"Hm..." The tall Latino thought as he finished up his dinner. "Well, we both have Sunday open. We can always call them then."

"Yes." Heero replied. He then shifted in an uncomfortable way. "Um... can we have the wedding after the baby is born, or before I start to show? You know how Relena is, she'll invite someone to go with her and I don't want to have to explain how I managed to gain forty pounds in only my stomach area." His lover laughed at the image and nodded.

"All right. I'm sure five minutes after we tell Quatre he'll start planning the whole thing." Trowa remarked.

"You're counting on that fact aren't you?" The small pilot asked.

"Of course." Trowa said with a shrug. Heero shook his head as the two began to clean up. They both then stood looking down at the large pile of books.

"...Well, we can always start at the top and work our way down..." Heero suggested.

"The next time you get pregnant we are _not _getting more books." Trowa muttered.

"Next time?" Heero asked, turning to face Trowa. One hand was resting on his flat stomach. "What do you mean _next time?_"

"Just being prepared incase in the future we do decide to have another child." Trowa said with a shrug. Heero nodded and grabbed the stack of books and the two moved to sit on the couch. Well... Trowa was sitting on the couch and Heero was lying with his head in his lover's lap.

"I love you." Heero whispered.

"I love you too." Trowa murmured. He put a hand on Heero's stomach and gently rubbed it before opening to the first page and began to read it out loud. Let's just say that by the time they finished chapter one both boys were blushing bright red and planning the death of a certain blonde doctor.

* * *

"Good Morning Heero." Molly greeted the next day. 

"Morning Molly." Heero answered with a small smile. He was wearing a white long-sleeved button up collard shirt, despite the hot weather. As pale and tired as Heero looked from his morning sickness there was still a certain radiance to him that morning.

"What did the doctor say?" Molly asked in concern, twirling a black curl around one finger.

"That I can return to work and school." Heero answered with a half smile. "I just have to take it easy for a little while."

"What did I tell you?" Molly said with a smile. Heero smirked back and walked in the back to put his bag away and to grab an apron.

An hour later Heero was taking the order of the men from the day before. The man who flirted with him was wearing a gray tank top showing off his muscles and tattoo of a red heart with an arrow through it. It seems that though he had been rejected it just made the beefy man more determined to win a date with the beautiful Heero.

"Hey beautiful." The man said with a wink. Heero controlled the strong impulses to roll his eyes and to punch the man, or better yet roll his eyes _while _punching the man. All three were attributed to his upbringing and his hormones.

"Good morning." Heero answered back. "May I take your order?"

"Yeah, I'll take your number." The man said in a flirtatious tone. He licked his lips. "I'll even give you a big _tip_." _I'll give you a tip. Shut that mouth of yours before I kick your ass out the window. _Heero thought to himself. He swiftly counted to ten in French, Japanese, English, German, Chinese, and Spanish before breathing out deeply.

"I'm sorry but I am taken. What would you like to order?" Heero asked.

"I won't tell if you won't..." The man suggested. Heero gave out a frustrated sigh.

"I'm not interested. Now would you like to order some food?" Heero asked, his voice falling into a monotone.

"If you'll agree to go on one date with me." The man bribed.

"Come on Archie, leave 'em alone. He's not interested." One of his friends commented.

"Shut it Richie, can't you see I'm working?" Archie snapped before turning back to Heero. _Will not snap. will not snap, willnotsnapwillnotsnapwillnotsnapwillnot- _

"Excuse me." Heero said in a choked up voice. His frustration had made him feel like crying again. He quickly fled from the table and walked into the bathroom to wash his face and calm down. Once he got himself back under control he exited and went back to take their orders.

Thankfully Archie had left to go find him and wasn't at the table. "May I take your order?" Heero sighed out.

"Sure. The banana pancakes please." One man said.

"And, I'll have blueberry waffles." The other said. He gave Heero a sympathetic look. "Don't mind Arch, he just doesn't take no for an answer." Heero shot him a half smile and nodded.

"Will that be all?" Both men nodded. "Thank you, your meals will be here shortly." He quickly walked into the kitchen as he saw Archie come back to his friends.

"Hard morning H?" The cook asked. All of the staff liked the quiet young man. He may not be very social, and didn't smile that often; but he was always willing to help others. He would help with any menial task whether it be to run to the florist three blocks down to pick up a bouquet of red roses for the person's wife. To picking up every single penny if the donation jar got knocked over and adding a few cents, even it meant walking to his other job.

"Yeah." Heero answered as he put the order on the turnstile and leaned against the counter for a bit. "Do you need me to pick up anything for you today Jerry?"

"Nah, I got it covered. But thanks for the offer." Jerry answered as he flipped a pancake. "How many people asked for your phone number?"

"Twelve including a married man, his wife, and a nun." Heero answered back with a sigh as Jerry chuckled and shook his head in amusement.

"How was the doctor's appointment?"

"It was okay." Heero answered. "I had a couple blood tests done but other than that it was fine."

"That's good. How're things with your boy?" Jerry asked. Like at his other work place everyone at Molly's dinner knew that Heero and Trowa were dating. The few who didn't agree with that relationship didn't say a thing not wanting to risk their jobs. Heero's lips twitched up in the corner and Jerry laughed. "That good huh?"

"Hn." Heero answered. "I better go back to work. I'll see you later Jer."

"See ya." Jerry answered as he handed Heero a plate of food for him to deliver to one of the tables.

* * *

"Heero, Trowa's here." Molly called. Heero looked up from where he was setting down a woman's plate of eggs, bacon, and hash brown. He frowned seeing the said Latino walking in. He turned to the woman. 

"Do you need anything else?" The woman shook her head, gazing at him in obvious interest. "Okay, have a nice meal." He walked over to his lover and tilted his head to the side.  
"Tro? What are you doing up so early?" He asked in concern. "Is everything okay?" His lover smiled and nodded.

"Just thought I'd stop bye and get breakfast before class." Trowa answered.

"On the other side of the city?" Heero raised a brow. Trowa just shrugged as Heero handed him a menu and seated him at an empty table. "I'll be back to take your order in a second."

"Okay." The tall Latino looked down at his menu. His head whipped up as he saw that a man was talking to Heero and that his little love was getting _very_ upset.

"I told you sir. I am not interested. I'm already taken." Heero was saying. He looked really distressed and Trowa knew that if he weren't at work he would have already punched the man out.

Rage flowed through his body as the man continued to force himself upon _his _fiancé. He stood up in a swift and graceful motion, his face back to its old emotionless mask. He stalked over to his lover looking for the world like an angry lion that wanted to rip out the throat of the thing that entered its territory. His eyes narrowed to green slits as he saw the man caress Heero's stomach and Heero flinch away.

"Is there a problem here?" He asked in a cold and dangerous voice. Heero shot him a grateful look and he nodded once before turning back to Archie.

"There wasn't until you showed up." Archie said, turning to face Trowa. They were the same height but Trowa looked a lot thinner.

"It looks to me like you were harassing this waiter." Trowa tilted his head in Heero's direction.

"Then you saw wrong. Right babe?" Archie asked Heero. He didn't wait for an answer. "So why don't you just get to steppin and mind your own business." Trowa grabbed the man by the front of his dark gray tank top and lifted him off his feet. A great feat considering that the man looked to be two times his size.

"Listen you asshole. This _is _my business. If you touch my boyfriend again than I will make death seem like a blessing to you." Trowa hissed before letting the man go to fall onto his butt. He turned to face Heero. "Are you okay baby?" Heero nodded and his eyes widened as Archie made to lunge at Trowa.

Of course, Trowa was expecting that. He kicked the man quite hard in the groin without turning around. "Are you sure?" The tall Latino asked without changing expressions. Heero nodded again, one hand straying to his stomach where his unborn child lay within the flat surface.

"Yeah. My shift is over now." He remarked. Trowa nodded and turned to Molly who had watched the whole thing with raised brows.

"I'm not sorry for hitting him but I apologize that I didn't drag him outside of your restaurant Molly." Trowa said.

"That's... all right..." Molly trailed off. "Just take him outside next time okay, Trowa?" The tall clown gave a half smile and nodded and turned as Heero came back from putting his apron away and grabbing his bag.

"I'll walk you to work Heero." Trowa remarked. Heero rolled his eyes and snorted but followed his fiancé out the door anyway. Both boys waved to Molly as they went. She laughed at their antics.

"That's still on the other side of the city Trowa." Heero was saying.

"True. But I want to be the one to knock out the next person who hits on you like that." Trowa said. The bell rang as the door shut behind the two.

* * *

"Hey Hee-kun." Hillary greeted her friend as he walked into class many hours later. "Did you and Tro get it on last night or something." 

"What would make you say that?" Heero asked with a raised brow as he took his seat and grabbed his notebook from his bag and started copying the notes from the day before. (He didn't _really _need them as he had learned this stuff when he was four but for the sake of looks he recopied the notes.)

"You are totally glowing." Hillary answered.

"Glowing?" Heero asked without looking up from his notes.

"Yes, glowing. You look like you got la- Holy freaking Hell!" Hillary gasped. Heero looked up with a raised brow. Hillary grabbed his right hand and pulled it forward, scrutinizing the golden band around his ring finger. "You're_ engaged?!_" She nearly shrieked. Heero looked around to see everyone staring at them.

"Shh." Heero hissed, glaring at the students until they turned around again. Then he gave a smile as if he couldn't contain it. "Yes, I'm engaged." he added.

"Did he propose? When was this? Where did it happen? Why didn't you call me? When's the wedding?" Hillary asked.

"Yes, he proposed. Yesterday, at home, I was busy, and we don't know yet." Heero answered. "Now stop asking me questions. Professor Lanchet is here."

* * *

"Crawling in my skin. These wounds they will not heal." Duo Maxwell sang as he walked towards the living room. "Fear is how I fall. Confusing what is real." His wide violet eyes glowed in cheerfulness out of a handsome heart-shaped face. His mouth was in it's normal devil-may-care grin and his long chestnut braid bounced and twitched like the tail of a cat by his thighs. He was dressed all in black with black slacks and his normal black priest's shirt. 

The vidphone rang as he passed by so he answered it. "Hello, this is the Winner, Maxwell, and Chang residence. If you are looking to buy a pizza you have the wrong number."

"Well, then it's good I'm not buying a pizza." A familiar voice said.

"Trowa my man! How are ya doin?" Duo asked with a grin as he saw his old war buddy.

"I am doing fine. Listen, I have to tell you guys something. Is Quatre and Wufei there?" Trowa asked.

"Sure, let me go get 'em. Be right back." Duo answered and walked off to find his significant others in the giant Winner mansion. After getting lost a few times and taking a few wrong turns he managed to find both of the boys he was searching for. They were in a very heated make out session and Duo smirked.

He snuck up on them, using the stealth he was known for. He stopped right behind the couch his two lovers were flopped down on and sucked in a deep breath of air. "BOOOM!" He yelled. Both boys were so startled that they fell off the couch and onto the hard wood floor.

"Duo!" Chang Wufei snapped after he and Quatre untangled themselves. His tilted onyx eyes were promising death out of his handsome rounded face. His small mouth was pursed. Wufei's hair was a shiny ebony color and cut shoulder length but he always wore it in a tight ponytail at the back of his neck.

"That was uncalled for Duo." Quatre said with a small frown on his angelic face as he rubbed his head where he had hit it when he landed. His wide Aquamarine eyes were narrowed slightly and his mouth was also pursed into an unhappy line. Added with his soft pale blonde hair Quatre looked like all of the clichés of an angel, albeit an angry one.

"Sorry, but the opportunity presented itself." Duo said with a smirk. "Anyway, Trowa's on the phone. He says he has to tell us something."

"Trowa?" Quatre asked tilting his head. "It must be something important than."

"Right, but I don't remember how to get to the phone. I think it was by the kitchen." Duo remarked. Quatre laughed and grabbed onto both of his lovers before leading them back in the direction the braided boy had come from. "Hi Trowa, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine." Trowa answered. "How are you guys doing?"

"Great, until this braided baka interrupted." Wufei muttered and Trowa laughed and shook his head in admonishment.

"So what did you want to tell us?" Quatre asked. Trowa blushed slightly but he looked happy enough.

"Let me guess... you have a boyfriend!" Duo teased.

"Close, but not quite." Trowa answered. That got the attention of his friends and they stared raptly at him.

"Well then what is it?" Wufei finally broke in.

"I'm getting married." Trowa answered.

_There you go! Sorry for not updating in a **long **time but school started and I have been totally swamped with homework. Oh well... Please don't forget to tell me if you want Hikaru, Triton, Solo, Meilan, and James. Please Review! Flames are welcome!_


End file.
